el otro hobbie del heichou
by Kimera Hatake
Summary: ewe..mi primeer fic! parece que el heichou tenia otro hobbie aparte de la limpieza..y hanji zoe lo descubrira..(no creo se buena para los summary)


Bueno mi primer fic ,jaja dedicado al grupo de face levihanjifans,espero que les guste!

El otro hobbie del heichou.

##########################################################################

Mientras el cuerpo de exploración regresaba de una misión fuera de los muros…con suerte no había habido muchas bajas ya que la misión Fue muy corta.

Las tropas se encontraban detenidas reorganizando su ruta para regresar dentro de los muros.

-Que mal no ha aparecido ninguna excentricidad!-* se quejaba una castaña acomodando sensualmente sus gafas.

Un sargento de piel pálida y cabellos negros algo distraído observa a esta con pereza, y como su pelo color chocolate bailaba al ritmo del viento – contigo hay de sobra-

-eh?con ese carácter nunca conseguirás novia!-gritaba Hanji con tono de burla y reía a carcajadas.

-….Como si me importara…de todos modos no saldría con alguien como tu ni a la esquina-dijo el sargento con un tono un poco agresivo como es típico de él.

-Ja! Tu te pierdes de mis maravillosos conocimientos sobre titanes pequeño malhumorado! Después de todo no dije que quisiera ser tu pareja o algo parecido!- con un tono un tanto orgulloso responde hanji a los "halagos" de Levi.

Levi se acerca a hanji con cara de odio y la toma del cuello de la capa haciendo que esta se sorprenda-TU,eres la mujer más molesta y apestosa que he conocido en mi vida, a nadie le importan tus "maravillosos conocimientos" así que cállate y deja de molestarme-Suelta a hanji y cae sentada en el piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Levi la observa caer con cara de pocos amigos, da media vuelta y regresa a su por su parte se para rápidamente y se no había notado que en el rostro del chico podía apreciarse un poco de tristeza…

De regreso en el cuartel,Hanji se encontraba en su habitación, al igual que los demás superiores realizando los informes de la mIsion,de repente golpean su puerta.

-adelante!-afirma la chica castaña sonriente

-Hanji necesito que busques los informes de Levi,los revises y los entregues junto a los tuyos-le informa Erwin con tono serio.

-lo hare inmediatamente!-responde la nombrada y Erwin se retira.

La chica ojos chocolate se levanta de su silla y sale de su habitación, para ir en busca de los dichos informes. Camina sonriente y tarareando hasta llegar a su destino, la habitación del heichou,ya a unos pasos de la puerta se podía percibir un aroma a perfume,-fufff,debe estar aseando otra vez, ya que será mejor que lo agá rápido y me valla-rebufa hanji un poco molesta.

-levi necesito tus informes sobre la misión!-dice la castaña mientras golpea la puerta, este abre y la invita a pasar, ella entra y parece ahogarse con el aroma a limpieza que emanaba de adentro de la habitación.

-estan sobre aquella mesa dentro de un sobre ,tomalos vete y no desordenes nada-dijo el sargento de cabellos obcuros con su típica mirada frívola.

Hanji no contesto,solo tomo el sobre y se fue,pero ella ni el no se percataron de que ella había tomado dos sobres…

Al llegar a su habitación se da cuenta de este pequeño detalle.-eh?por que son dos?este chico!quiere darme mas trabajo! Ya que, leere ambos-se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a leer.

Una hora después aproximadamente..

-por fin! Ahora el siguiente sobre!exclama hanji con una mirada un tanto cansada,comienza a sacar las hojas cuando de rrepente-que rayos?son dibujos!?levi los abra echo?devi haberlos tomado por equivovacion!je vamos a echar un vistazo-piensa hanji de maneramalisiosa,en uno de ellos se veía un hermoso paisaje,mira el siguiente, ve al equipo de levi aceando una habitación-ohhh el tiene mucho talento para esto!-acota esta y sigue husmeando,pero los siguientes casi hacen que a hanji zoe le de un infarto-NO PUEDE SER!el..me retrato a ami? En uno se veía a una hanji sonriente montando a caballo,en otro sostenia sus lentes de manera muy sensual,y en un momento vio algo que hizo q esta casi explote de lo colorada que se avia puesto,que en el dibujo se apreciaba a una hanji con el cabello suelto, acostada en un cama con las piernas juntas formando una "V" ,con una mirada un tanto pervetida y con un dedo que tapaba su boca ,vestida con un sexy camisón que denotaba transparencia y tapaba lo justo,-PERO QUE?ACASO.. EL?no recuerdo nunca aver usado algo asi-en ese momento entra asi habitación levi y la ve con esto en la mano,y se pone de todos lo colores-QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO QUE PODIAS VER ESO CUATRO OJOS!?-le grita este muy enojado y avergonzado ala vez.

-tu eres el que tiene que dar las explicaciones aquí! Y los tome por error! Le reclama hanji totalmente ruborizada.

-…creo q tienes razón…lo..siento..siento haberte tratado de manera violenta esta mañana y lamento que hayas visto esto..no es lo que tu piensas..no soy un maldito pervertido..-hanji se sorprende ai oír esto.

-lose,de todos modos igual eres hombre, creo que..es normal que..pienses…estas cosas…-su tono de voz se fue apagando mientras respondía.

-no lo se-dice levi un tanto serio.-jamas había pensado en nadie de esta forma..solo en ti…por favor no se digas a nadie.-hanji lo mira con ternura-je no se lo dire a nadie,después de todo nadie me había dicho nada asi nunca…-levi con una mano toma el mentón de ella y hace que la mire.-hanji..tu…me gustas mucho..-la nombrada se ruboriza al punto de un tomate,levi se acerca a ella y deposita un pequeño y tenue beso sobre sus finos labios.

Hanji sonríe y le devuelve el beso, y este le corresponde gustoso..

espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer hasta el final,acepto criticas,sugerencias y todo jajaj hasta la proxima!


End file.
